


Drawn In Marker (Sanders Sides)

by playertwoisheereandqueer



Series: The Sides Project [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Logan doesn't understand, Other, Patton is lost for a moment, Platonic love for dad, Roman stole his shoe, Tags Are Hard, Thomas is kinda just there, Virgil panics a little, Writing Roman insults is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwoisheereandqueer/pseuds/playertwoisheereandqueer
Summary: 'Whenever Virgil got upset, overwhelmed or bored, he’d take a black marker out of his hoodie pocket and doodle on his sneaker.They were covered in all sorts of doodles, from band logos to lyrics to just… weird little things. Some overlapped; some made it on to the shoelaces, even on the bottom of his shoe.'Roman finds one of these doodles, and we have a story.





	Drawn In Marker (Sanders Sides)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a request for any of these, let me know, because I'm seriously running out of ideas.

Whenever Virgil got upset, overwhelmed or bored, he’d take a black marker out of his hoodie pocket and doodle on his sneaker.   
They were covered in all sorts of doodles, from band logos to lyrics to just… weird little things. Some overlapped; some made it on to the shoelaces, even on the bottom of his shoe.   
Logan didn’t get it; he just knew that it calmed him down so he could put up with it. Roman thought it showed a creative edge and showed a grudging respect for it.   
Patton just loved it. As Patton loved anything they did.  
He was doing it currently, sitting on the stairs, not listening to Roman and Logan argue.  
He also didn’t notice Thomas and Patton were watching him. Patton cleared his throat.   
“Virge? You okay, buddy?” Virgil snapped his head up and stuffed the marker away.   
He tucked his foot under his thigh and looked away. “I’m fine.”   
“Bored? Stressed? Overwhelmed?” Patton pushed.  
Virgil scowled. “I’m fine.” Then he ducked out.   
The other two stopped.   
“Where’d he go?” Roman blinked.   
Patton sighed. “He’s gone to his room to sulk.”   
“Someone needs to bring him back.” Thomas said, looking around.   
No one said anything. Patton couldn’t, because he needed to be there. Logan didn’t want to; because he was sure he didn’t want to bring him back. Roman had no excuse, so he groaned dramatically.   
“I’ll do it.”  
He ducked out and went to Anxiety’s room. 

Virgil was sitting in his room, listening to his music.   
“Hey, Finding Emo, they need you.”  
Virgil took his headphones off and stared at him. “Wow. I’m sold. Just give me a moment.”   
“Now is not the time for- What is that?” He’d noticed a doodle on the toe of his sneaker.  
Virgil panicked. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”   
Virgil went to pull his leg away, but Roman stopped him. He gave it a good look.  
A heart with glasses. Patton.  
Roman’s face split into a grin. He held in his laughter, as he looked at Virgil, who was panicking even more.   
“I’m gonna tell him.”  
Virgil scrambled forward. “No, don’t! Don’t you dare!”  
Roman actually took his shoe. Like, pulled it off his foot and ran away. They both popped up at the same time.   
“Don’t!” Virgil tried to get his shoe back.   
“Guys!” Roman waved it around.   
“Is that Virgil’s shoe?” Logan asked.   
“Look at this!” roman threw the shoe to Patton, who panicked before he caught it.  
He inspected the shoe, before he found the doodle that Roman was talking about. He softened, then looked at Virgil.  
“Aw.” He said.   
Virgil looked up at him through his bangs. “Can I, um, have my shoe back?”   
Patton threw it back at Virgil, who shoved it back onto his foot.   
“I’ll just, um…” He pulled the marker out and uncapped it.  
“No, don’t scribble it out!” Patton smiled at him. “I wanna know why you drew it.”  
Virgil looked at his lap. “Because… you’ve never said a bad thing about me. You even seem to enjoy when I join in.” His voice dropped. “It’s because, well, I love you.”   
Patton melted. He’d just… astral projected his soul out of his body. He was just staring at him. Logan looked at Thomas.   
“What’s happening?”  
Roman frowned and waved his hand in front of Patton’s eyes. “He’s… gone.”   
Then he squealed. Patton, I mean. Scared the living daylights out of everyone, and squealed. 

The next day, the cuff of Patton’s cat hoodie sported a marker doodle of a purple storm cloud. Virgil got blushy and couldn’t speak all day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda hard to write. It literally took me three days and it's 500words long grrrr.


End file.
